A panel may be employed as a cover for a defined area to generate an enclosed compartment. Such a closure panel may be pivotably attached to the compartment for improved convenience during the panel's operation. Pivotable closure panels are commonly employed in vehicles for covering passenger, powertrain, and cargo compartments. A pivotable closure panel may be aided by a force-assist mechanism to facilitate the panel's operation during opening and/or closing of a compartment. Accordingly, a force-assist mechanism may increase operator convenience by reducing the effort required to open or close a compartment and may permit the use of a heavier closure panel.